jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Welcome to Jurassic Park (pilot)
This will be the pilot for my JP-related TV series, Jurassic Park: Genesis. Details forthcoming when I can think of them. Welcome to Jurassic Park Opening Isla Sorna, 1990, 207 miles west of Costa Rica Dr. Delton was satisfied. The InGen Compound and temporary pens were nearly complete and they had already cloned the first animals, a dozen or so. They weren't allowed to call them what they were, just "the animals." For the sake of security. He laughed and took a swig of water. Damn, was this island hot! Why couldn't dinosaurs have lived somewhere a bit more temperate? He sighed and put down the canteen, only to realize he may have had one swig too much water. Since the plumbing was still a work in progress, he decided to head into the forest to relieve himself. As he walked through the trees, a mosquito bit him on the arm. He made to swat it, but how ironic that would be, killing the little bug that was going to make him a fortune? He sure had been lucky Hammond had noticed his work on bird genetics, and hired him to work for InGen's mysterious "Project X." That was what they were calling it until the public was ready to know the truth. He nearly tripped on a root and swore. InGen should have paved over the damn island, he thought to himself as he found a good spot. However, before he could unzip, he heard a noise, a small creature. He turned his head, feeling panicky, but it was probably just an agouti or something, maybe a bird. He turned around, only to see… an animal. As in "an animal." He screamed and fell backwards, and it jumped onto his chest and bit at his neck. He blocked it with his arm and flung it away, and he scrambled to his feet and ran. He tripped again and heard more growls. This time, as he got up, he felt a little light-headed. He tried to run, but there were two more in front of him. Quickly, he grabbed a stick and tried to whack them away. He was feeling groggy, though, and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. He ran and tripped, hitting his head on a tree trunk, and the little critters lunged at him. His screams slowly faded into a munching noise as they feasted on their prey. Title sequence Commercial break Act One InGen headquarters, Palo Alta, California, one week later In the headquarters of InGen, the scientific team is pitching a project to the shareholders. "The concept behind this," said Dr. Lorenson, "is that InGen needs to come up with something to compete with BioSyn's new project to create a new form of cactus which looks the same but is totally harmless, which I believe we might have pulled off via some studies we did on a gene in fruit flies that we discovered a month ago, and we believe that it is a gene related to-" Jack Harolds held up his hand to interrupt. "Dr. Lorenson, you're doing it again. Please, try to contain yourself. Stop using run-on sentences." Dr. Lorenson noddded. "I'm sorry, sir, but there's just so much to say!" Jack nodded. "Dr. Tern, could you summarize, please?" A young, slightly nerdy man stepped forward. Kenneth Tern was a new recruit, but he was in a league of his own. Some even wondered if he might be the next Norman Atherton. "We believe that InGen needs to come up with something that will fire up the public's imagination. Something that will make them believe that the genetic engineering revolution has truly begun." He smiled and pointed to Figure 1 on the board. "This is a fruit fly. We were doing tests on them when we discovered how to manipulate a very important gene." He pointed out Figure 2, a picture of the new gene. "Tests indicate that this gene controls the growth of The shareholders nodded. "It's intriguing, but…" began Jack. "No," said Mr. _____ simply. Kenneth Tern was sure his ears were deceiving him. "What do you mean?" "I mean no." The scientists began murmuring amongst themselves. "Sir, this could be a major-" "Dr. Tern," he said, "I don't mean to say this isn't… mildly interesting, but… we already have a project on the go, and I'm afraid we can't call a full stop for something this… insignificant in comparison." Dr. Tern stared. "How can this be insignificant?" He smiled. "Why don't you see for yourself, Doctor?" Meanwhile InGen Farm, Ismaloya Mts., Costa Rica Dr. Chang was watering the genetically engineered corn when he got the news. He could remember the exchange very clearly. "Hello, Dr. Chang," came a voice. He looked up to see Dr. Henderson looking down upon him. "Oh, hello, sir." He stood up to face his boss. "I hope I'm not interrupting," Dr. Henderson asked apologetically. "No, not at all," Dr. Chang answered, "just watering the garden." Dr. Henderson nodded and a smile appeared on his face for a moment. Dr. Chang had been working here for six months now, and he had yet to see Dr. Henderson laugh. "I've got to talk to you about something, Creight," Dr. Henderson cryptically admitted, "please head for my office." "Yes, sir," nodded Dr. Chang, worried that he might be in trouble. As they headed for the little portable which served as Dr. Henderson's office, one of the other InGen workers turned to look at them. Glancing about to make sure nobody was watching, the worker slipped away to follow them. "Dr. Chang, how would you like to like to make history?" Dr. Chang blinked. "Come again?" Henderson smiled. "InGen is running a top secret project on an island off the coast of Costa Rica." Dr. Chang pondered this revelation for a moment. "What's the project?" "Would it be top secret if I told you?" "Could you give me a hint?" "No." Dr. Chang sighed. "I'm afraid I really can't make any decisions unless I know what the project is." Dr. Henderson nodded. "Well, I can tell you this much - John Hammond himself recommended you." That definitely got Dr. Chang's attention. "Hammond? The John Hammond?" Dr. Henderson laughed again. "I thought that might convince you. Sign here." He produced an imposing-looking document. Dr. Chang read it over, twice. He didn't understand a word, but occasionally uttered a "Hmm…" or an "I see…" in order to sound clever. Finally, he produced a pen and added his signature to the dotted line. Dr. Henderson nodded and retrieved the document. "You'll be boarding the plane tomorrow. Remember, top secret. If anybody finds out, you're fired." Dr. Chang's eyebrows twitched involuntarily. "Is that really necessary?" Dr. Henderson shrugged apologetically. "Loose lips sink ships." Dr. Chang sighed. "I've never really understood that saying. I mean, how can a rogue pair of lips manage to sink a sea-going vessel." Dr. Henderson stared at him for a moment. "I have no response to that." Category:Jurassic Park: Genesis Category:Jurassic Park: Genesis Episodes Category:FanFiction Category:Ideas Category:Stories